rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancy
Necromancy Necromancy is a channelling art, specifically the energies of death. It can be used to create false life, throw death effects at enemies and explore the mysteries of death. Mortivore The first skill a necromancer learns is to draw death energy. This is created by the absence a life force leaves behind when it translates to a higher plane. This negative energy can be used to create the opposite of life. In effect it grants a necromancer an incredible resistance to harm as their form is more adjusted to the transition from life to unlife. The amount of energy depends on the skill of the necromancer. A Necromancer cannot grant one of his undead more temporary hitpoints than he can consume. Necromancers can even use this skill on living creatures destroying their life force and draining the death energy created '' '''Mortivore as a Touch Attack' Major Action Range: Touch Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: None Mortivore deals an amount of damage equal to your skill in mortivore, Your roll to hit is equal to D20 + your mortivore skill You gain a number of temporary hitpoints equal to your skill in mortivore, when you take damage you deduct from your temporary hitpoint pool first. You may also use this skill to transfer energy directly to the undead you control healing them for an amount equal to the temporary hitpoints you transfer to them. Tyrannus Necrus The second skill is the control of the undead that have been raised. Until the necromancer can raise the next order and put his risen under the command of a ghoul he has to control the 7 risen himself. Any augments the necromancer makes to the undead can make them harder to control and maintain. Although a necromancer can control any number of undead through the command system of the dead he may only control a small number effectively in combat, this number is dictated by the necromancers Tyrannus Necros skill, He may also not control more than seven individual entities in combat the same way. A necromancer can also use this skill to command undead that they encounter, If the creature is controlled by another necromancer then they must make an opposed Tyrannus Necrus check, If it is a self-controlled undead the necromancer must overcome its Ego score (An undeads version of soul) if you do so you gain control of that creature for as long as you are conscious. Commanding Undead with Tyrannus Necrus Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Opposed Tyrannus Necrus or Ego score Resistance: None Necrogenesis This is the art of sculpting and creating new undead creatures, it is also used to perform rituals and to augment yourself with undead features and abilities. The most basic use is to augment the abilities of the undead under your command, You may increase the AC, DR, To hit or Damage of your Undead by a total equal to your skill in necrogenesis, No single skill can be raised by more than half your total skill. I also increases the maximum HP for undead under your command which is equal 5 times your necrogenesis skill, An undead cannot have more than 20 hp per order of undead (Risen have a max of 20, Geists have a max of 60 etc) The order of seven Any necromancer can create 7 Risen easily, but even the mightiest necromancer cannot create 8 without first creating a greater undead known as a "Ghoul". The ghouls are similar to the risen but have a slight red tinge to their eyes and a tough grey skin. Each Ghoul commands 7 Risen but is mindless and only responds to the commands of its creator. Similarly a necromancer cannot control more than 7 ghouls without first raising the next order of undead known as a "Ghast". A ghast has a mouth full of canines, claws and is also the first undead capable of raising others, in this case as Risen. To command 8 ghasts a necromancer must raise a Geist. The Geist is similar to the Ghast but is even more corpulent, It is emaciated to the bone with sunken eyes and has an aura of cold and death. The Geist is also the first order of undead capable of basic problem solving and can take independent action. To command 8 Geists a necromancer must raise a Revenant, A revenant will wear arms and armour, is capable of using equipment and can form basic sentences. It can also distinguish between people and raise other undead as ghouls. To command 8 Revenants a necromancer must raise a Reaver. A reaver has more muscle than a revenant and has almost lifelike qualities. It is capable of bloodthirst and rage, can speak clearly and is capable of advanced tactics and long term planning. A revenant also begins to look more alive although it still radiates an aura of emptiness, wrongness and death. To command 8 Reavers a necromancer must raise a Death Baron. A death baron has the memories of the creature it was created from but with none of its emotions or motivations. It is also the most lifelike undead ever seen but with all the strengths of the undead. Death Barons spread the powers of undeath across the land and if left to their own devices will raise armies of the undead and attack populated settlements. To command 8 Death Barons a necromancer must raise a Night Lord. Little is known about nightlords besides the fact that they are possessed with an unholy vigour seemingly more alive and aware in death than other creatures are in life. Night Lords are capable of powerful magic and are the most powerful agents of unlife known. Corpse Explosion Major Action Range: 6 + 1 per skill Area of effect: One corpse Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Body Save DC10+skill for half Resistance: None Damage: 1D10+1 per skill negative energy This spell causes a recently killed corpse to swell with necromantic energy and explode, The explosion deals 1D8+1 negative energy damage per rank you have in Corpse Explosion. Body save DC 10+skill for half The radius of the explosion is 1 + 1 per 4 ranks you have in corpse explosion. Speak with the Dead Full Action Range: Touch Area of effect: One Corpse Duration: up to 1 round per rank Save/Defence: none Resistance: None Damage: None This spell allows you to crudely re-animate the body of a dead creature, You may animate any body that has been dead less than 1 day per skill you have in speak with the dead, You may ask the dead 1 question + 1 per 4 ranks you have in speak with the Dead. The skull must not be destroyed for this spell to function but does not require the flesh. Life Tap Major Action Range: 6 + 1 per rank Area of effect: One Creature Duration: 1 round per skill Save/Defence: Soul Save DC10+skill Resistance: None Damage: Special This spell causes the target to begin absorbing death energy causing their life to drain out into anyone attacking them. Anyone attacking a Life Tapped enemy drains 1/4 of their damage as additional damage healing the attacker. Bone Spear Major Action Range: 6 + 1 per skill Area of effect: One Creature + 1 in a straight line per 4 ranks Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Body save DC 10+skill for half Resistance: None Damage: 1D8+1 negative energy per skill in bone spear This spell fuses all the bones from a body into a razor sharp spear and propels it through the air towards your target. The Bone Spear deals 1D8+1 negative energy damage per rank in Bone Spear. This spear can pierce your target and deal an hit additional enemies for every 5 ranks you have in Bone Spear. Body save DC 10+skill for Half. Category:Magic Category:Necromancy Category:Channelling Category:Skills